Catholic Appreciation
by Stephie's Girl
Summary: Baley. PWP. Just some fun, sexy, fluff.


It was late and Haley was just heading home. She was tired, it was her third late night this week. She loved teaching, but this new catholic school was tough. The principle was always after her about improving her lessons. It was driving her nuts, she had always excelled at teaching, even though she had only been doing it for three short years. Sometimes she wondered if the principle just didn't like her. Ever since she had found out that Haley was a lesbian, Mrs. Hollington, had been less than friendly. Haley sighed as she drove her SUV home. She was startled from her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. The soft sound of Jann Arden singing 'Taste of This' alerted her that it was her beautiful wife calling.

"Hey Baby," Haley answered.

"Yeah, I'm almost home. Sorry I'm late again."

"I miss you too," Haley responded to her wife.

"No….I'm okay, today was just another long day. I'm not sure if teaching at a catholic school was such a good idea."

"I know…..I'm sure it will get better…..I love you too….Okay, bye babe."

Haley hung up the phone. As bad as her day was, hearing her wife's husky voice always made her feel better.

***********************************************

Haley grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and got out of car. Entering her large home from the garage, Haley put her bag on the hallway table and slide off her shoes and jacket.

"Baby? Where are you?" Haley called out.

"I'm upstairs darling," the sexy voice replied.

Haley slowly trudged upstairs, exhausted from her day. As she turned into her bedroom, she stopped in her tracks. Lying on their bed was her stunning wife, dressed in a very short blue kilt and a tight white blouse, tied in a knot just under her perfect breasts. Her stomach clenched and her words caught in her throat.

"Hey Sexy," her wife husked. "I thought I'd change your mind about catholic school."

"Brooke, your going to kill me," Haley replied.

Brooke laughed throatily and smirked at her wife. With her finger she motioned for Haley to come to her.

"Baby, I only wanted to help," Brooke said. "Don't you like my uniform?" she teased.

"Ha…ahh…ya…Brooke…its…ummm….wow," Haley stuttered.

Brooke couldn't help but smile at her wife's reaction. Haley wouldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Haley….Baby, why are you so nervous? We've been married for three years, its not like you haven't seen my body before." Brooke questioned.

Haley blushed a soft shade of pink, only making her look even cuter to Brooke. She reached out and pulled Haley down onto the bed, so that she was sitting beside Brooke's still reclined body. Brooke gently rubbed her thumb across the back of Haley's hand, waiting for her to answer.

"Brooke," Haley replied. Looking into her wife's eyes for the first time. "We could be married for fifty years and I will still react like this." Brooke smiled, but her eyes still looked questioningly at Haley.

Haley smiled this time, knowing that her wife couldn't understand why. She shifted her body so she could lie down beside Brooke. She rested her head on her left hand and put her right hand on her wife's bare mid drift, tracing small circles with her fingers. Looking down into Brooke's beautiful eyes Haley explained.

"Honey, I don't stutter and blush because I'm nervous," Haley said. "I think you forget sometimes how incredibly breathtaking and sexy you are."

Brooke tried to say something, but Haley continued.

"I love you for so many reasons Brooke. I love your intelligence, your creativeness, your kindness, your loyalty and of course your passion, just to name a few."

Brooke's heart fluttered at her wife's words and the sincerity that she could read in her eyes. Haley moved closer to her wife's side, trailing her hand down Brooke's body. Gently she pulled her wife's leg over her hip, sliding her own leg between Brooke's. With her hand she caressed the soft skin under Brooke's kilt, discovering that her naughty wife wasn't wearing any panties. It was Haley's turn to smirk as Brooke responded by softly thrusting her hips.

"But please, don't ever forget what your body does to me," Haley whispered in her aroused voice. "I have never in my life seen anyone more stunning." Brooke blushed this time. "Don't you realize what you do to me," Haley asked. "Do you know how many times I've almost embarrassed myself?

Like last week at the grocery store when you were leaning over trying to pick out apples and your skirt hiked up, your ass looked so good that I had to stop myself from reaching out and pulling it into my pussy," Haley husked. She moved her hand up Brooke's body and started to undue the knot tied under her breasts. It came easily undone and Haley pushed the blouse back to expose her wife's naked breasts. Brooke moaned as Haley ran her thumb across her hard nipple. Haley leaned in and placed a moist kiss on her wife's sweet smelling neck.

"Or the day we went to the beach with Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer," Haley mumbled into Brooke's neck. Thinking about the day they had spent at the beach with Peyton, Lucas and their son Sawyer made Brooke smile. She remembered how aroused she had gotten seeing Haley in her bikini.

"I wanted you so bad that day," Brooke sighed.

"Tell me about it Brooke, it should be illegal for you to be seen in public that scantily clad, you could have caused a traffic accident."

Brooke laughed throatily at her wife's comment, Haley could be so silly. "I don't think so babe," Brooke replied. "Maybe if you had been driving, but I think that's about it."

Haley's head shot up from her wife's neck, "are you crazy Brooke, I spent the majority of that day giving people dirty looks. Every time I turned around someone was checking you out. I seriously considered asking you to wear a large bag everywhere, but then reconsidered, that would be no fun for me either."

Brooke laughed louder this time, "oh baby, I think your exaggerating a little, but even if that were true, don't you know that you're the only one I want looking at me," Brooke replied.

"Very good answer Davis," Haley whispered before leaning down to kiss her wife's luscious lips. Haley's tongue traced the outline of Brooke's lips asking for entrance, Brooke answered by pulling Haley on top of her. Their kiss grew in intensity as Haley moved her hand down Brooke's body, sliding her hand under her wife's skirt. Brooke moaned as Haley's hand squeezed her firm ass.

"Get your clothes off now," Brooke demanded.

Haley stood up quickly and peeled her clothes. Standing beside the bed in only her bra and panties, Haley moved to get back in bed, but Brooke stopped her.

"Take everything off sexy," Brooke breathed. "I need your naked body on me now."

Haley consented and her bra and panties were soon of the floor beside her clothes. Brooke bit her bottom lip at the sight of her wife's irresistible body.

"Now about that kilt," Haley pointed.

Without further direction Brooke undid the skirt and threw it to the floor. Haley growled deep in her throat at the sight of Brooke's smooth, bare cant. Licking her lips she crawled back into bed and fitted herself between Brooke's legs. Hungry for each other, their mouths met again. Haley's toned stomach rocked against Brooke's wet pussy and both sighed in satisfaction. Slowly Haley began kissing down her wife's body, stopping to suck and bite her hard nipples. Brooke moaned heavily and thrust upwards toward Haley.

"Baby please," Brooke husked. "I need your mouth on me."

Haley's clit twitched at her wife's words and she moved down her body. Leaving a trail of kisses down Brooke's body, Haley reached her wet pussy and breathed in the scent. She loved the aroma of her wife's aroused cunt almost as much as she loved the taste. Brooke gasped as Haley ran her tongue softly through her folds.

"Umm….I love the way you taste Brooke," Haley whispered. She continued moving her tongue softly around Brooke's clit, holding her legs in place as Brooke's thrusting increased.

"Oh fuck, Haley….uhhh….please….please I want you inside me," Brooke begged.

Haley smiled into her wife's wet pussy and then gently began sucking on her. Brooke's hips bucked and she moaned ever louder. Haley moved her right hand from Brooke's leg and traced her finger through her wetness.

"Inside me please," Brooke pleaded.

Haley abided her wife's request and slowly slide one finger into her. Brooke called out in pleasure as her wife began moving in and out of her. Haley's tongue continued its gently sucking of Brooke's clit as her fingers moved more steadily inside of her. Brooke's body arched and thrust without conscious thought as she moved closer to the edge. She could feel the fire building inside of her and her body begged for release.

"More baby….I need more….uhhh…I want you to fill me," Brooke gasped.

Haley waited for the right moment, she new her wife well, right before Brooke reached her peak Haley shoved in another finger, sending her wife screaming over the edge. Brooke's body spasmed and her cunt clenched Haley's fingers.

"God baby, that was so sexy, I'm dripping right now," Haley said well kissing her wife's inner thigh. Slowly she pulled her fingers out of her wife and moved to lie beside her. With her hand resting on her wife's stomach, Haley looked down at Brooke's blissfully happy face.

"Was it a good one?" Haley asked.

Brooke's eyes opened, "are you kidding baby, that was incredible," she sighed. "But that wasn't what I planned, I was suppose to be making you feel better."

Haley smiled, "believe me Brooke, that made me feel really, really good." She took Brooke's hand and pulled it to her center, moving her wife's hand through her unbelievable wet pussy.

"Oh baby," Brooke moaned, "you do feel good."

Before Haley could respond, Brooke pounced on her. Her mouth and hands felt like they were everywhere and Haley could barley catch her breath. Brooke sucked hungrily on her neck and rubbed her fingers between her soft folds.

"You are so fucking hot," Brooke whispered in her ear, "do you know what your moaning does to me."

Haley grunted and thrust harder into Brooke's fingers.

"Ahh…and your body, I love the way you rock against me, your tits bouncing….I'll never get enough." Brooke moved closer, pressing her body into Haley's side. She lowered her head and sucked hard on one of Haley's nipples. Haley gasped at the feeling. "You like that don't you baby," Brooke mumbled against her wife erect nipple.

"Yes," Haley breathed heavily. "Please Brooke…..fuck me," she cried.

Brooke attacked Haley's mouth as she aggressively thrust two fingers into her. Haley's body arched under her and she screamed out in pleasure. Brooke's paced only increased and soon Haley was moaning uncontrollable.

"I want you to cum for me sexy," Brooke whispered. "Don't you want to cum with me inside you baby."

Haley started to loose it, "oh god yes….please Brooke." Brooke rammed her fingers hard into her wife and bit down hard on her neck. "Ohh Fuck…Yes," Haley screamed as her orgasm took over, her body arched and twitched as she fell. Brooke smiled as she caressed her wife's face.

"I love you so much Haley James Davis," Brooke stated. "I don't know what I would ever do without you."

Haley looked up at Brooke's sincere face, "you'll never have to find out baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke moved to lie on her back and pulled Haley into the crock of her arm. With Haley's head on her chest, Brooke kissed the top of her head.

"Feeling better now baby," Brooke asked.

Haley's fingers nails dragged softly on Brooke's stomach. "Well…I definitely have a new appreciation for catholic schools," Haley teased.

THE END.


End file.
